Through portals such as blogtalkradio.com and various other distribution sources, there are now thousands of Internet radio talk shows. Further, projections show that the number of Internet radio talk shows is expected to quickly rise. One issue resulting from the large number of Internet radio talk shows available is that users need a way to quickly and easily discover Internet radio talk shows of interest.